Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers to absorb and contain body exudates discharged from the body, particularly urine. Absorbent articles function to contain the discharged materials in isolation from the body of the wearer on one side, and from the wearers garments and/or bedding on the other. Absorbent articles are well known in the art and are typically constructed from a combination of liquid and vapor pervious and impervious materials which respectively allow the passage of liquid into the diaper and prevent its exit therefrom.
One type of absorbent article, known as a “training pant”, is permanently or releasably seamed together to provide a pant-like product. In the case of releasable seams, the training pant can function so as to be applied either as a diaper or a pant. This is particularly useful for active children who are still in the training stages, since the releasable seams allow the product to be easily checked without having to pull the product downwards. Although not a complex maneuver, the separation of the releasable side seams still takes some effort, since a finger-lift portion must first be grasped before the side seams can be peeled away from one another. Also, when reattaching the side seams, the user must take care that the fastening components that make up the side seams are properly adhered to one another. Otherwise, the training pant may become undone while in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an absorbent article having releasable side seams that are easily broken so that the interior of the article may be checked, and then easily reattached to continue use.